


Nightmares

by LayAria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Une série de courts O.S qui s'inscrivent dans une collection tournant autour du même personnage inventé par moi-même, nommée Alice (elle est très peu décrite pour que ce soit plus simple de s'identifier).Cette série sera donc centrée sur le thème suivant : cauchemars, et raconte la réaction de certains de nos très cher pirates quand la jeune demoiselle fait un cauchemar.





	1. Sabo

            Alice retint un sanglot du mieux qu’elle put, arpentant les couloirs déserts et glacés avec la boule au ventre. Elle ne savait plus trop si ses tremblements étaient dû à la peur ou au froid, et elle songeait sérieusement à faire demi-tour et retourner se terrer dans sa chambre. Mais les ombres sur les murs la terrifiaient, et elle n’avait pas le courage de rebrousser chemin. A la place, elle accéléra encore jusqu’à se mettre à courir. Les bruits de ses pas se répercutaient sur les murs de pierres et bien profondément dans sa tête. Elle ne savait même plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était le fruit de son imagination. Il y avait trop de bruit et en même temps trop de silence. Trop d’ombres et trop d’inquiétantes lumières. Elle avait dix-huit putain de piges, elle était une révolutionnaire, et elle était là, à courir comme une idiote dans les couloirs à cause d’un putain de cauchemar. Ridicule. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots. Elle le savait, au plus profond d’elle, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, elle ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Elle avait trop peur, et à chaque nouveau pas qu’elle faisait sur le sol glacé, ses sanglots semblaient l’étouffer un peu plus. Elle se noyait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, elle ne sentait plus rien d’autre qu’un poids épais qui se répandait dans ses poumons et sa gorge, l’étouffant, la tuant doucement.

            Elle s’écrasa soudain contre une surface dure et batailla ferme pour ne pas se laisser glisser par terre. Un mur. Aussi froid que le sol sous ses pieds nus, qui parvint à la ramener un tant soit peu au monde réel. Mais les ombres sur les parois de pierre et les hurlements du vent la glaçaient toujours et forçaient sa gorge à accueillir de nouveau sanglots qui détruisaient toujours un peu plus sa cage thoracique de par leur violence. Elle croyait reconnaitre ce couloir. En fait, il débouchait sur un cul-de-sac, et seules deux portes s’étalaient sur un mur, l’autre étant entièrement occupé par des fenêtres. Grelottant et pleurant comme rarement cela avait été le cas en dix-huit ans d’existence, elle se traina jusqu’à la porte la plus éloignée. Elle savait où elle était, il fallait juste… Juste qu’elle ouvre cette putain de porte et tout serait fini. Sa respiration se bloqua soudainement. Depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée, respirer s’avérait compliquer, mais là, elle n’arrivait même plus à mobiliser ses poumons. Comme si sa cage thoracique s’était soudain bloquée, comme si tous ses organes s’étaient figés dans du métal rigide. Elle sursauta violemment, ses jambes se dérobant sous elle. Elle parvint tout juste à appuyer sur la poignée, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

            La pièce était sombre, silencieuse. Elle n’y voyait rien, et la pâle lumière distribuée par la lune qui l’effrayait lorsqu’elle était dans le couloir lui manquait soudain. L’obscurité était oppressante. Sanglotant violemment, à peine consciente qu’elle devait faire un bruit monstre, elle tituba sur quelques mètres avant qu’une lumière ne s’allume.

-Alice… ?

            Ses jambes lâchèrent pour de bon et elle s’étala par terre, se roulant immédiatement en boule. Elle n’avait plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, mais son corps continuait de se crisper par violents spasmes. La pierre froide n’aidait pas, entrant facilement en contact avec sa chaire puisqu’elle ne portait pas grand-chose. Elle était supposée dormir, après tout.

            Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, une autre sur son bras, et elle fut redressée. Elle n’avait pas la force de résister, pas l’envie non plus. Elle se savait en sécurité. Au plus profond d’elle-même, elle savait qu’ici elle ne risquait rien.

-Alice, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-S… Sabo… réussit-elle à articuler entre deux violents spasmes.

            Le blond réussit à la redresser suffisamment pour avoir un bon aperçu de l’état dans lequel elle était. Grelotante, couverte de sueur, et surtout en larme, le corps agité par des sanglots assez violent pour qu’il ait une idée de l’ampleur de la crise de larme qu’elle venait d’affronter. Elle ne respirait pas bien non plus, et c’était peut-être ça qui l’inquiétait le plus.

-Alice, calme-toi… tenta-t-il sans grand espoir.

            Il l’attira maladroitement contre lui, laissa une de ses mains glisser dans son dos pour y tracer des formes aléatoires. Il se fit tomber sur les fesses, histoire d’être à l’aise, et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la bougie sur sa table de chevet qu’il avait allumé à la hâte en entendant sa porte s’ouvrir. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Alice n’était pas la fille la plus forte physiquement et émotionnellement chez les Révolutionnaires, elle n’était pas la plus fière non plus, mais il n’en restait pas moins que c’était rare de la voir dans cet état.

            Il la sentit enfouir fébrilement son visage dans son cou, et Sabo leva légèrement la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche. Seigneur, elle tremblait tellement qu’il avait l’impression qu’elle allait voler en éclat entre ses bras.

-Tout va bien, Alice… murmura-t-il. Je suis là, tout va bien…

            Il y eut quelques secondes où les sanglots de la jeune femme semblèrent s’intensifier, et Sabo commença à se demander s’il n’était pas en train d’aggraver la situation. Mais bientôt elle se calma, comme si son corps abandonnait totalement la lutte. Les spasmes qui la secouaient s’affaiblissaient et se raréfiaient, et sa respiration semblaient redevenir un tant soit peu régulière.

            Sabo embrassa maladroitement sa tête, et continua de faire courir ses paumes sur son dos, s’autorisant de temps à autre à descendre jusqu’à ses hanches. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, dans un silence seulement troublé par leurs respirations respectives et le minuscule crépitement de la bougie.

-Il faisait noir… finit-elle par souffler dans son cou. Et il y avait du bruit, et… Et ils étaient là, j’arrivais pas à… A bouger, j’étais coincée, et ils m’avaient attaché, j’arrivais pas…

            Le blond connaissait déjà tout ça. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Alice faisait un cauchemar, mais jamais il ne l’avait vu dans un état pareil. Peut-être que la fatigue y était pour beaucoup, après tout la pauvre fille était rentrée d’une mission éprouvante la veille… Mission probablement responsable de ce mauvais rêve, d’ailleurs.

-Hey, Alice… C’est fini, tu es en sécurité ici… Personne ne te fera de mal…

            Il sentit clairement les bras tremblants et terriblement fins de la jeune femme passer autour de son cou, et il vint emmêler ses doigts à ses cheveux blonds. Quelques hoquets la meurtrissaient encore de temps à autre, mais le plus gros de la crise semblait passé.

-Ne bouge pas… murmura-t-il alors.

            Précautionneusement, il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et se releva lentement, portant Alice dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas, se serrant juste plus étroitement contre son torse. Il retourna près de son lit, guidé par la lumière de la bougie, et déposa le corps affaibli sur le matelas. Il ne s’allongea pas tout de suite avec elle, prenant d’abord le temps d’attraper l’un de ses maigres poignets. Une large cicatrice s’étendait du creux de l’articulation jusqu’à la moitié de son biceps, reste d’un coup de dague qu’elle avait reçu des années plus tôt dans son pays natal. Sabo y apposa doucement ses lèvres. Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec ce genre de contact en général, pas qu’il ne soit pas du genre tactile, mais Alice était une femme, et il était toujours gêné d’avoir ce genre de geste envers elle. Mais si c’était ce qu’il fallait pour la calmer, alors il le ferait. Il sentit l’autre main de la jeune femme venir se poser sur sa tête, caressant lentement ses cheveux, et il s’autorisa à fermer les yeux.

-Merci… murmura-t-elle.

-Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c’est normal.

            Il lui sourit et déposa un dernier baisé sur son coude, avant de se redresser pour s’installer confortablement dans son lit. Alice se décala légèrement pour lui faire de la place, tournée sur le côté. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient un peu sur son visage mais ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il timidement en ramenant délicatement chaque mèche derrière son oreille.

-Hm…

            Elle semblait soudain épuisée, bataillant pour garder ses paupières ouvertes. Elle se blottit instinctivement contre le torse du blond dès qu’il fut correctement installé, l’une de ses mains appuyée sur ses pectoraux et l’autre contre son dos. En réponse, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa son front.

-Repose-toi…

-J’ai peur… souffla-t-elle.

-Je suis là. Si tu refais un cauchemar, je te réveillerai.

            Il descendit ses baisés sur son nez, ses joues, ses paupières, et traça des cercles sur son dos. Il prenait doucement conscience de leur proximité, de la façon dont leurs corps se touchaient. Elle ne portait presque rien, juste ses sous-vêtements, et il devina que c’était plus parce qu’elle s’était écrasée sur son lit la veille que par habitude. Lui-même ne portait que son boxer, comme chaque nuit. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à avoir de pensées déplacées (pas qu’il ait vraiment essayé, cela dit). Alice était encore secoué de spasmes, lui rappelant qu’elle n’allait pas bien, et il n’arrivait pas à penser à autres choses que l’aider à dormir.

-Merci… Merci Sabo…

            Il sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois son front alors qu’elle se rendormait, blottie contre lui.

-De rien.


	2. Shanks

            Le pont du Red Force était aussi bruyant que d’habitude, malgré l’heure bien avancée de la nuit. Alice se terra contre un mur, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés par la panique. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu’elle voulait, mais elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas envie de voir tout l’équipage maintenant, encore moins alors qu’ils étaient en plein milieu d’une fête improvisée. Il y avait trop de monde et trop de bruit, et elle n’était pas assez réveillée pour raisonner correctement. Elle porta fébrilement une main à sa gorge, comme si cela pouvait l’aider à respirer mieux. Elle sentait qu’elle grelottait, mais elle était trop loin pour vraiment y penser. Tout ce qui importait étaient les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Des cadavres, du sang, et elle, au beau milieu de tout ce massacre, seule…

            Un violent spasme la tordit, et elle se détacha de la paroi de bois pour détaler en courant vers Dieu savait où. Son corps connaissait le bateau, de toute manière, même si son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur son cauchemar qui se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se prit soudain les pieds dans une corde et s’étala sur le sol, glapissant pitoyablement de douleur. Mais elle ne sentait plus vraiment. Le message nerveux s’était perdu dans son organisme, et elle se redressa sans vraiment constater les dégâts. Elle eut tout de même du mal à se remettre sur ses jambes, son corps tremblant trop pour réellement supporter son poids. Le souffle court, les larmes dévalant la courbe légèrement amaigrie de ses joues, elle ravala douloureusement sa salive et se remit à trottiner. La mer était calme, et une légère brise agitait l’océan, mais c’était suffisant pour glacer Alice jusqu’aux os. Il fallait dire qu’elle ne portait qu’un t’shirt de Ben, donc largement trop grand pour elle (qu’elle lui avait emprunté puisque la chemise de nuit qu’elle portait habituellement avait été tâchée par Lucky Roo) et une culotte.

-Alice ?

            Elle releva la tête, les yeux agrandis par l’angoisse, l’incompréhension, la peur, et croisa le regard de Shanks. Son capitaine. Vivant. Vraiment vivant, et pas mort comme elle l’avait rêvé. Sans réfléchir, elle fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et se laissa tomber contre son torse, passant fébrilement ses bras autour de son cou.

-W… Wow, Alice, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

            Elle sentit l’unique bras du rouquin se poser sur sa taille pour la soutenir, et ce fut suffisant pour qu’elle fonde en larmes contre lui. Il y eut un bref moment où ni l’un ni l’autre ne bougea, jusqu’à ce que Shanks embrasse sa tête.

-Hey, princesse, accroche-toi bien.

            Alice ne posa pas de question et resserra sa prise autour de son cou, le visage terré contre son torse. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand son bras glissa de sa taille jusqu’à ses fesses pour se caller juste au-dessus de ses cuisses, et s’accrocha juste fermement à ses épaules lorsqu’il la souleva sans trop d’effort, la tenant assise sur son avant-bras. Elle fut ainsi forcée à écarter sa tête de son torse, mais elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour se cacher à nouveau contre son épaule. La jeune femme sentit son capitaine se mettre en marche, mais elle ne se préoccupa pas de savoir vers où. Tant qu’il était avec elle, vivant, tant que son cauchemar restait un cauchemar et pas la réalité, elle s’en foutait. Elle voulait rester avec lui, juste pour être sûr qu’il était bien vivant, que tout allait bien. Il se mit à siffloter un air calme et apaisant qui termina de sécher les larmes d’Alice, et il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine.

-Et voilà miss…

            Il déposa la blonde sur son lit, mais ne parvint pas à se redresser. La jeune femme restait fermement agrippée à son cou, tremblant encore un peu et secoué par des hoquets dû à ses sanglots.

-Alice… murmura-t-il contre sa tempe. Tout va bien ma belle, tu es en sécurité ici…

-J’ai… J’ai cru que vous étiez… Tous… Tous… J’étais toute seule et…

-Shhht…

            Il embrassa lentement sa tête, caressant lentement son dos. C’était rare qu’Alice fasse des cauchemars, elle était plutôt le genre de fille à se dépenser suffisamment la journée pour s’endormir net une fois qu’elle rencontrait un matelas. C’était aussi rare de la voir pleurer. Depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, il n’avait dû la voir verser des larmes qu’à quelques reprises, suffisamment pour être compté sur les doigts d’une main. Et même s’il avait une assez bonne expérience avec les femmes, Shanks n’était pas sûr de savoir gérer ce genre de situation. Ce n’était même pas comme s’il sortait avec Alice (nom de Dieu non, même si elle était incroyablement jolie et qu’elle était un peu la princesse de ce bateau, elle n’en restait pas moins beaucoup plus jeune que lui et jamais il ne se permettrait de la corrompre), elle était juste un membre de son équipage, son médecin de bord, la belle blonde qu’il s’était promis de protéger à n’importe quel prix. Une trop belle fille qui avait beaucoup trop souffert.

-Lys… Je ne pars pas, je m’assoie juste à côté de toi, d’accord ? Toi il faut que tu te couches…

            Un léger hoquet la secoua à nouveau, bien qu’ils deviennent de plus en plus faibles, et finalement elle le lâcha, les yeux bas. Shanks devina qu’elle s’en voulait. C’était tout elle ça, elle était trop gentille, et elle s’inquiétait beaucoup trop de l’impact de chacune de ses actions, chacune de ses paroles, sur son entourage. Elle devait s’en vouloir de mettre le rouquin dans une situation délicate.

-Tu es toute éraflée… murmura-t-il en s’agenouillant devant elle.

            Il posa une main sur son tibia et inspecta soigneusement les nombreuses marques de griffures. Certaines saignaient légèrement, mais la plupart étaient superficielles. D’autres marques étaient sur sa cuisse gauche, et il croyait en avoir vu sur son coude.

-Il faut nettoyer tout ça.

-Non… murmura-t-elle. Ca va, ça ne me fait pas mal…

            Il releva les yeux sur elle juste à temps pour la voir se mordre férocement la lèvre inférieure. Il dû batailler ferme pour ne pas l’attirer contre lui à nouveau.

-Ca ne sera pas long, Alice, j’en ai pour quelques secondes.

-Vraiment, je… Ca va… Je ne le sens pas…

            Est-ce qu’elle avait l’impression de l’importuner ? Shanks n’en avait aucune idée, et il aurait bien aimé insister, mais il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer à nouveau. Et vu la tête qu’elle faisait, au moindre de pas de travers elle fondrait à nouveau en larmes.

-D’accord, capitula-t-il. Mais demain je veux que tu laisses Ben regarder ça de plus près.

            Elle acquiesça lentement, presque soulagée, et leva doucement une main pour la poser sur les cheveux roux de Shanks. Surprit, ce dernier ne bougea pas et la laissa simplement faire. Il pressentait qu’elle en avait besoin. Mais il aurait vraiment préféré que ses larmes ne se remettent pas à dévaler la courbe élégante de ses joues… Et merde…

-J’ai… J’ai cru… J’étais… Il faisait noir… Je sais pas où j’étais, et vous étiez tous… Tous mort…

            Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et le capitaine écarquilla doucement les yeux. Ce n’était pas banal comme cauchemar. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il prit gentiment son poignet pour faire passer sa main de ses cheveux à sa bouche, et il embrassa précautionneusement sa paume.

-C’était un mauvais rêve, Lys, personne n’est mort et personne ne va mourir tout de suite, d’accord ?

            Elle acquiesça mais ne sembla pas parvenir à faire cesser ses larmes. Elle devait être épuisée, la pauvre. Elle était la plus jeune de l’équipage, et malgré le fait qu’elle soit une fille, elle s’évertuait à effectuer le même travail qu’un homme. Elle poussait son corps jusqu’à l’épuisement, et Shanks présumait que ce genre de crise en était le résultat. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y pouvait ? Alice était beaucoup trop têtue pour obéir quand il lui demandait de ralentir un peu la cadence.

            Il lâcha son poignet alors que ses deux mains retournaient se perdre dans ses cheveux rouges, et il en profita pour effleurer un de ses pieds glacés. Il fallait qu’elle dorme, il ne voyait que ça. Il retint un soupir de bien être alors qu’elle caressait lentement sa tête, et il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle pleurait toujours, mais semblait plus calme. Le plus gros de la crise devait être passé.

-Allez princesse, couche-toi, tu as besoin de te reposer.

            Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement de panique, et il posa son unique main sur sa hanche.

-Je reste avec toi, tu ne risqueras rien, d’accord ? Si tu refais un cauchemar, je serais là.

            Il tenta de lui sourire, et lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’elle le croyait, il s’autorisa à tirer légèrement sur son t’shirt.

-C’est celui de Ben ?

            Elle hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de fatigue, et il ravala sa jalousie mal placée. Définitivement pas le moment.

-Allez, couche-toi.

-Tu… Tu vas rater la fête à cause de moi…

            Un léger rire lui échappa, et il retira ses chaussures aussi vite que son unique bras le lui permettait. Il n’y avait vraiment qu’Alice pour s’inquiéter de ça maintenant… Il la força doucement à s’allonger alors qu’elle continuait de protester, et il alla éteindre toutes les lampes de la pièce, ne laissant que la bougie sur sa table de chevet allumée. La blonde ne le quittait pas du regard, perdue au milieu des draps, et se décala légèrement lorsqu’il s’approcha.

            Shanks prit place dans son lit, et laissa la petite flamme allumée. Si Alice se réveillait encore, un peu de lumière ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Désolé… murmura-t-elle, les yeux bas. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, j’étais…

            Le roux la coupa en embrassant furtivement son front, puis il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Tu ne déranges jamais, Lys.

            Il cala confortablement son bras autour de sa hanche, et frémit de bonheur lorsque les mains de la jeune femme revinrent s’emmêler à ses mèches rouges.

-Bonne nuit~

-Hm… Bonne nuit Shanks…


	3. Ace

            Un violent pique de douleur tordit la jeune femme, mais c’était tout juste si elle y avait prêté attention. Tout son corps protestait violemment, mais son esprit était focalisé sur autre chose, loin, très loin, de son enveloppe corporelle. On aurait pu lui tirer dans la jambe qu’elle ne s’en serait pas vraiment rendu compte. Elle le sentait encore, ce froid glaçant qui s’infiltrait dans ses poumons, qui l’empêchait de respirer. Incapable de remonter vers la surface. Elle mourait. Elle se voyait mourir, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne viendrait la chercher. Une voix, loin, une voix qu’elle ne connaissait pas, lui murmurait que personne n’en avait rien à faire. Qui était-elle ? Personne. L’eau autour d’elle vira soudain au rouge, un rouge vif, un rouge sang. Une ombre se dessinait devant elle, grande, écrasante, possédant une voix grave et suave. Sa main terminée par de longue griffe se leva, fendit l’air. Elle sentit sans le sentir vraiment sa peau se déchirer, son sang s’écouler, et elle continua de tomber sous l’œil de cette chose à peine humaine qui souriait. Maintenant elle avait mal, le rouge autour d’elle redevint du noir, comme si elle avait atteint les tréfonds de la mer. Elle était morte. Et toujours, toujours, cette voix au loin qui lui susurrait qu’elle ne méritait que ça, que jamais personne ne viendrait la sauver. Il n’y avait personne qui tenait à elle. Elle était au mieux utile aux gens autour d’elle, mais pas indispensable. Pas digne d’intérêt. Devant elle, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, alors que sa vision se floutait, elle voyait des silhouettes connues s’éloigner, la laissant là, seule, alors que cette voix devenait de plus en plus forte. Elle voulait les appeler, crier, mais sa voix lui manquait.

_Pops._

_Marco._

_Thatch._

_Izu._

_Vista._

_Ace…_

-Alice !

            Ses yeux se rouvrir grand, et son corps tout entier se tordit comme un ressort. Elle allait se redresser, pousser par un pique d’adrénaline, quand deux mains puissantes saisirent ses épaules et la repoussèrent contre le sol. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Impossible de réfléchir. Impossible d’essayer de comprendre. La peur et l’angoisse prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. Elle sentait encore l’eau s’infiltrer dans sa gorge, forçant son passage jusqu’à ses poumons, et son corps qui coulait, coulait, encore et encore…

-Alice, regarde-moi !

            Ses grands yeux bleus accrochèrent enfin un visage. Les larmes débordèrent finalement de ses yeux. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

-Ace… gémit-elle.

            Le brun sembla soulagé, et il relâcha doucement ses épaules.

-Ne bouge pas, tu vas vraiment finir par rouvrir ta plaie… murmura-t-il.

            Si Alice avait été un peu plus lucide, elle aurait vu qu’il n’était vraiment pas à l’aise, et aussi inquiet, mais tout ce qui lui importait là maintenant, c’était de respirer, de chasser ces images de sa tête, de chasser ces sensations de son corps, elle voulait juste…

-C’est fini Alice… tenta le deuxième commandant. Tout va bien maintenant… Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve.

            Elle le savait. Au plus profond d’elle-même, elle le savait que rien de tout ça n’était réel, que son esprit avait juste superposé des choses, des peurs d’enfance, la plaie qu’elle avait reçu au ventre en protégeant une enfant quelques heures plus tôt, sa noyade interrompue juste à temps par Ace… Mais elle n’y arrivait juste pas. Il y avait trop de chose dans sa tête pour qu’elle prenne en compte tout ça.

            Une main passa doucement sur le haut de son dos et l’aida précautionneusement à se redresser, la faisant haleter de douleur. Elle avait l’impression que les bords de la plaie sur son ventre s’étiraient jusqu’à la dépecer.

-Tiens, bois un peu.

            Elle sentit un goulot en métal contre ses lèvres, et elle entrouvrit la bouche de bonne grâce, tremblante. Sa main se leva d’elle-même pour se poser sur la gourde, mais rencontra la main d’Ace à la place. Elle s’en contenta, et ferma les yeux une seconde, prenant une longue gorgée d’eau fraîche. Le liquide froid glissant dans sa gorge avec aisance l’apaisa quelque peu, et bientôt, ses yeux s’asséchèrent, son corps secoué par des spasmes qui s’espaçaient de plus en plus.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda timidement Ace.

            Epuisée. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mots pour d’écrire l’état dans lequel elle était à cet instant précis. Elle repoussa fébrilement la gourde et laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse d’Ace, assis à côté d’elle. Les yeux entrouverts, elle regarda autour d’elle, essayant de se repérer. Un peu plus loin devant elle rougeoyaient les quelques braises qu’avait laissé le feu allumé par Ace avant qu’ils ne se couchent, leurs sacs étaient posés non loin, avec le haut déchiré et tâché de sang d’Alice. Elle se rappelait vaguement d’Ace le lui retirant avec peine pour désinfecter la plaie et faire un bandage de fortune, la laissant en soutien-gorge, le ventre compressé par la douleur et les pansements.

            Le deuxième commandant la rallongea doucement et referma la gourde pour la reposer un peu plus loin. Il fallait qu’ils rejoignent le Moby Dick dès le lendemain, il n’était pas bon en soins, et il craignait de faire quelque chose de travers.

-Ace… appela faiblement Alice.

-Hm ?

            Il détourna son regard des braises pour le poser sur la jeune femme, encore en sueur et tremblante après son cauchemar.

-Je… Je suis importante, hein… ? Pour toi, pour… Pour Pops… Je suis… Je suis un membre de la famille… Hein… ?

            Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se mordit furieusement la lèvre. De toute les personnes sur cette putain de terre, pourquoi est-ce que c’était Alice, leur Alice, qui se posait ce genre de question ?! Il était à peu près sûr que le salopard qui lui avait tailladé le ventre et l’avait jeté à l’eau lui avait dit des choses immondes, Ace avait juste eu à voir sa tête lorsqu’elle avait repris connaissance après qu’il l‘ait repêché pour le comprendre. Cet ordure… Il aurait dû le tuer beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureusement.

-Alice… murmura-t-il en caressant lentement sa joue. Tu es importante pour nous tous, tu es la fille de Pops, tu es ma sœur, celle de Marco, celle de Thatch, celle de tout le monde sur le Moby Dick… Evidemment que tu comptes pour nous…

            La blonde le dévisagea, les yeux mi-clos, et Ace se pencha pour embrasser lentement son front.

-Ne laisse jamais qui que ce soit te faire douter de ça…

            Elle acquiesça doucement et Ace tenta de lui sourire.

-Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos. On rentre demain, les infirmières s’occuperont de toi mieux que moi.

-Dors avec moi… bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être toute seule…

-Je suis juste à côté, Alice.

            Elle secoua la tête et agrippa faiblement son poignet.

-S’il te plait…

            Le brun rougit légèrement. Il ne dormait pas trop avec des femmes, normalement. En plus, Alice était plus jeune que lui de deux ans, si l’équipage l’apprenait il en entendrait parler pendant des siècles, et…

-Ace… supplia-t-elle.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je vais me rapprocher.

            Elle relâcha lentement son poignet, et le brun tira sa couverture plus près de celle de la blonde, jusqu’à ce que les deux soient collées.

-Ca va comme ça ?

            Alice hocha la tête et le regarda se coucher sur le drap, immunisé contre le froid grâce à son fruit du démon. Il resta sur le dos, observant les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête, jusqu’à ce que la main de la blonde n’effleure la sienne. Un tressautement nerveux agita son bras, mais il ne s’écarta pas.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

-Hm…

            Les doigts d’Alice se glissèrent entre les siens, et il accepta de lui tenir la main pour la nuit.

-Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il.

            Face au silence qui lui répondit, il tourna la tête vers Alice. La jeune femme s’était endormie en deux secondes, et Ace sourit légèrement avant de se tourner pour la regarder. Il embrassa doucement sa joue, et serra plus fermement sa main.

-Tout ira bien maintenant.


	4. Mihawk

Elle avait encore l’empreinte de ses mains sur ses hanches. Son souffle dans son cou. La douleur partout en elle, sur ses cuisses, dans son dos, sur sa joue, dans sa tête. La peur lui serrait douloureusement le ventre. Elle se sentait nauséeuse mais la boule dans sa gorge l’empêchait de vomir. Elle était sûre de sentir encore sa main sur sa tête qui l’étouffait, qui la poussait toujours plus, qui la tuait doucement…

-Alice !

            Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sa main tenant si fermement sa gorge qu’elle sentait ses ongles s’enfoncer dans la chaire. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Tellement peur. Elle grelottait, elle cherchait du regard la menace, elle les cherchait _eux_. Mais à la place elle tomba sur les grands yeux de Perona, près d’elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses resta silencieuse pour une fois, mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre et n’osant pas toucher Alice. Cette dernière lui en aurait été reconnaissante si elle avait pu réfléchir. Mais pour le moment elle griffait encore comme une dingue sa gorge. L’air n’arrivait pas jusqu’à ses poumons. Il serrait encore et encore alors qu’un autre lui agrippait douloureusement les hanches. Il avait un torse contre son dos, une bouche dans son cou, des doigts qui s’aventuraient entre ses cuisses…

-Alice… murmura Perona. C’est fini…

            Rien à faire, elle n’entendait pas. Les seuls mots qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles étaient « salope », « tu aimes ça », prononcés par des voix graves et accompagnés de ricanements gras et de tintements de bouteilles.

-Viens… Allez Alice, lève-toi…

            Perona prit très doucement sa main, craignant un mouvement brusque. La blonde cessa de gratter frénétiquement son cou, et un gargouillis terrifié lui échappa. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Sa chambre devenait une autre beaucoup plus sombre et miteuse, la main de Perona devenait celle d’un homme, plus épaisse, plus lourde, plus brusque, plus forte, plus moite. Sanglotant doucement de désespoir, elle se laissa trainer hors du lit. Qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait faire d’autre ? Elle n’était pas assez forte, elle le savait, elle n’essayait même pas de se défendre. Ce serait une perte de temps. Le froid heurta son corps, mais c’était presque rassurant. Ca voulait dire qu’ils n’étaient plus contre elle. Ca voulait dire qu’ils ne la touchaient plus. Mais elle avait encore peur. Parce qu’il y avait cette main qui tenait son poignet, et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle était déplacée mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout ça était finit.

            Elle entendit des gens parler, mais elle ferma étroitement les yeux, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, et se coupa du monde, sanglotant toujours. Elle savait à peu près à quoi s’attendre. De la douleur, encore, pour sûr. De la violence. Des paroles salaces. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était s’ils seraient plus, s’ils l’attacheraient, où ils étaient…

            La main autour de son poignet la lâcha, mais elle ne se sentit pas soulagée pour autant. Au contraire, elle attendit un coup, elle attendit qu’on la pousse contre un lit, un mur, un meuble, qu’on la touche encore…

-Alice.

            Effectivement, on la toucha. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, des doigts effleurèrent précautionneusement ses paupières, essuyèrent ses larmes, mais d’autres vinrent immédiatement les remplacer.

-Ouvre les yeux, Alice.

            Elle laissa échapper un autre sanglot et secoua très légèrement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir la tête qu’il avait, qu’ils avaient tous.

-Alice… Ouvre les yeux, tu es en sécurité ici.

            Face à l’insistance de l’homme, elle céda. Il valait mieux ça que se faire frapper. Elle entrouvrit très doucement les paupières, morte de peur. Elle croisa deux yeux jaunes perçants. Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa.

-Mihawk…

            Le corsaire hocha doucement la tête et se remit à essuyer les larmes qui noyaient les joues de la jeune femme. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et le pirate glissa un bras autour de ses hanches alors qu’elle se laissait tomber contre lui, tremblante.

-Ils étaient… J’étais…

            Ses doigts fins s’accrochèrent comme des serres à la chemise de Mihawk alors qu’elle enfouissait son visage contre son torse, le souffle court et la voix faible. Il ne dit rien. Il savait déjà. Il n’y avait pas besoin de parler, il n’était pas bon pour rassurer les gens, et de toute manière, rien de ce qu’il pouvait dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Rien ne pourrait chasser ce cauchemar.

            Il recula doucement et dirigea la jeune femme vers son lit. La seule lumière dans la pièce était celle de la lampe sur son bureau, près du journal, d’une carte et d’une pile de livres. Il n’avait pas prévu de se coucher tout de suite, mais il allait visiblement devoir revoir ses plans. Il s’assit lentement sur le matelas et guida Alice pour qu’elle s’assoit sur ses genoux. Elle n’était pas grande, pas lourde non plus voire maigre, et les os de ses fesses lui rentraient douloureusement dans les cuisses bien qu’il n’en laisse rien paraitre. Il caressa ses cheveux, prenant le temps d’emmêler ses doigts aux mèches emmêlées. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant les larges traces de griffures qui avaient marquées sa peau au niveau de son cou, et il laissa un de ses doigts glisser précautionneusement sur les écorchures. Un vague frisson secoua Alice, et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Il m’étouffait… murmura-t-elle. J’arrivais plus à respirer…

-Je sais.

            Il embrassa calmement son front sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, et la main qui effleurait les marques dans son cou descendit jusqu’à sa hanche. Il glissa très doucement ses doigts sous sa chemise de nuit, guettant le moindre signe de terreur, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de frotter nerveusement son nez contre son cou, ses petites mains tenant fermement ses épaules comme si elle craignait de tomber. La main de Mihawk se posa finalement sur sa hanche, ses doigts effleurant la peau brûlante et moite. Alice frémit légèrement mais se détendit finalement. Ce contact chassait l’image des mains puissantes et violentes de son cauchemar.

-Ils sont morts, statua finalement Mihawk. Tous. Aucun d’entre eux ne reviendra te faire de mal.

            Elle hocha la tête, encore agitée de spasmes dû à ses récents sanglots mais plus calme. Pour autant, il savait qu’elle avait encore peur. Il le sentait, il le voyait.

-Je… J’ai peur de dormir… murmura-t-elle contre son cou.

            Le corsaire hocha la tête. C’était compréhensible. Il n’était pas stupide, il savait bien que même si c’était la première fois que la jeune fille finissait dans sa chambre, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle faisait ce cauchemar. Elle était dans son manoir depuis une semaine maintenant, sans compter les trois jours qu’ils avaient mis à arriver ici, et elle semblait plus fatiguée de jour en jour. Il faudrait du temps pour la remettre sur pieds, et il pouvait déjà s’estimer heureux qu’elle le laisse poser ses mains sur elle.

            Il l’avait trouvé dans une auberge sur une île quelconque où il s’était arrêté en revenant d’une rencontre avec Shanks. Il faisait nuit noire, et tous les clients de l’établissement étaient bien entamés quand il était entré. La phase d’hystérie général semblait passée, laissant place à un calme relatif. C’était grâce à ça qu’il avait entendu les cris. Une femme, à en juger par son timbre, et il s’était rué vers l’escalier sans plus réfléchir. Il était légèrement sur les nerfs après son entrevue avec Shanks, et il avait besoin de se défouler. Le couloir était un peu miteux, à l’image du bâtiment, et quelques portes s’étalaient sur les murs. L’une d’elle était entrouverte, c’était de là que s’élevaient les cris, qui devenaient de temps à autres des gémissements étouffés. Il y avait aussi des grognements rauques, des voix masculines…

            Il fit irruption dans la chambre, une main sur la garde de son arme. Ils étaient cinq, avec probablement plus d’alcool dans le corps que de sang. La fille était sur le lit, nue, le visage pressé contre un oreiller, les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête et les hanches relevées, le dos complètement arqué par la position dans laquelle on l’avait forcée à se mettre. Un des types étaient derrière elle, ses cuisses nues contre les siennes, lui tenant fermement la tête alors que les autres le regardait faire en riant et en susurrant des paroles salaces. Leurs pantalons avaient soi disparu soi étaient à leurs chevilles. Mihawk n’avait pas attendu que l’un d’eux s’explique. Il les avait tout bonnement tués, sans réfléchir beaucoup plus. Il n’avait pas de remords. Par la suite il avait ramassé la fille, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce qu’elle lui faisait vraiment pitié avec ses grands yeux bleus brillants d’un maelstrom incroyable d’émotions. Il lui avait mis sa veste sur le dos et il l’avait calée dans son bateau, jusqu’à la ramener à son manoir.

-Couche-toi. Personne ne te touchera tant que je serais là.

            Elle leva vers lui ces mêmes yeux bleus qui l’avaient fait l’embarquer une semaine et demi plut tôt, et hocha la tête. Ses paupières étaient rougies par les larmes, les cernes se distinguaient d’autant plus qu’elle était livide, et des frissons probablement dû au froid commençaient à la secouer. Le corsaire l’aida à s’installer sur le lit, et il se leva le temps d’organiser son bureau et d’éteindre la lumière. Il savait qu’Alice ne dormait pas encore et que ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu’il ne serait pas avec elle, aussi fit-il en sorte de se presser un peu. Il retira sa chemise pour ne pas la froisser mais garda son pantalon, enlevant juste sa ceinture. Il ne voulait pas effrayer la jeune fille, et encore moins lui rappeler ce que ces porcs lui avaient fait.

            Alice s’était calée contre le mur, la couverture remontée jusqu’au menton et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Mihawk la rejoignit et hésita une brève seconde à lui tourner le dos, avant de décider d’attendre qu’elle s’endorme. Elle avait tout juste dix-huit ans, c’était encore une gamine, mais elle était déjà très jolie. Trop jeune pour lui, mais elle devait plaire, ce qui impliquait qu’il allait devoir être vigilent s’il l’emmenait avec lui où que ce soit. Le premier homme à poser le regard sur elle finirait en morceau.

            Les doigts fins de la jeune fille effleurèrent timidement la croix qu’il portait à son cou, et il la laissa faire. A la façon dont ses yeux peinaient à rester ouvert, il devina que ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant qu’elle ne s’endorme.

-Merci… murmura-t-elle.

-Hm.

            Ses yeux se fermèrent enfin. Mihawk ne trouva pas le courage de se tourner, et resta donc à la regarder. Sa main effleura les doigts toujours en contact avec sa croix, et il s’autorisa un minuscule sourire. Shanks allait être terriblement jaloux qu’il ait une aussi jolie fille avec lui.


	5. Marco

            Le pont du Mobby Dick était relativement calme, ce qui était terriblement inhabituel. La veille, les première et deuxième divisions étaient rentrées, ce qui avait conduit à une fête impressionnante le soir même. De ce fait, tout l’équipage s’était réveillé avec une gueule de bois jamais égalée, et tous avaient préféré se coucher de bonne heure (ou à peu près) pour être opérationnel le lendemain. Seul Thatch était encore sur le pont, puisque c’était son tour de garde, et quelques membres de sa division, mais c’était bien tout. La mer était calme, le roulis habituel des vagues berçait les quelques pirates qui avaient eu le malheur de devoir rester éveillés pour surveiller, et de temps à autre un oiseau passait au-dessus du bateau. La lune était pleine ce soir-là, rendant inutile tout éclairage supplémentaire, et baignant le bateau d’une douce couleur argentée.

            C’était peut-être grâce à ce manque d’obscurité qu’Alice parvint à éviter de justesse la lourde caisse entreposée dans le petit couloir qui reliait sa cabine (et d’autres) au pont. Déjà en temps normal, elle n’était pas quelqu’un de très lucide quand elle était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, mais là, avec ses tremblements et sa vision totalement altérée par les larmes, c’était encore pire. Il y aurait pu y avoir un mur en face d’elle qu’elle aurait probablement foncé dedans sans vraiment le remarquer. Actuellement, c’était son corps qui la guidait, elle refaisait ce chemin de mémoire, et le moindre objet sur sa route risquait à tout moment de la faire tomber. Comme le cordage dans lequel elle venait de se prendre les pieds alors qu’elle déboulait sur le pont, par exemple. Elle s’écrasa tête la première par terre et lâcha un glapissement de douleur. Mais là encore, ce n’était que son corps qui réagissait. A l’intérieur, elle n’était consciente de rien, encore aux prises avec des ombres sans visages et des souffrances qui paraissaient trop réelles pour son propre bien. Un claquement sonore résonna dans sa tête alors qu’une nouvelle ligne de douleur s’imposait dans son dos. Elle aurait aimé se recroqueviller sur elle-même, c’était ce qu’il fallait faire, ne surtout pas résister, mais elle se remit à bouger, sans savoir pourquoi. Leurs injures et insultes raisonnaient dans sa tête. Elle crut sentir un coup de pied l’atteindre dans le creux des reins, mais même si la douleur était là, elle ne tomba pas.

            Ses poumons semblèrent se verrouiller un peu plus. Comme si un étau les compressait encore et encore et encore, réduisant de plus en plus la quantité d’air qu’elle pouvait inspirer jusqu’à la faire franchement suffoquer. Ca et ses yeux qui la brûlaient à cause des larmes qui glissaient librement sur ses joues, la douleur omniprésente, son incapacité à comprendre, à réfléchir, à se sortir de cette transe…

            Elle s’effondra à nouveau, toujours sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, à peine capable de capter que ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Elle se roula en boule et sanglota, emmêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux blonds, les tirant, essayant de supplier pour que ça s’arrête, pour qu’on cesse de lui faire mal… Mais il y avait toujours ces cris furieux, ces insultes, des mots qui faisaient mal et des coups. Elle pouvait encore sentir le cuir du fouet lui entailler douloureusement le dos, les coups de talons dans son dos, la poussière qui lui piquait douloureusement le nez et les yeux alors qu’elle pressait plus fermement son visage contre la terre, priant pour que tout s’arrête, pour qu’enfin ils la laissent tranquille.

            Elle se sentit soulevé, et un violent spasme l’agita. Elle avait peut-être les yeux ouverts, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne voyait plus. Ce n’était peut-être pas plus mal en soit. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment voir. Si elle arrivait à perdre connaissance, tout ça s’arrêterait, elle ne sentirait plus rien pendant quelques temps…

-Alice…

            Ah… Ca ce n’était pas normal… Personne ne connaissait son nom, ou tout du moins personne ne l’utilisait. On l’appelait « l’autre », « la brebis galeuse », « le monstre »… Pas Alice. Elle essaya de comprendre, de trouver qui avait prononcé son nom. Ca ne pouvait pas être ses tortionnaires. Aucun d’eux ne se serait donné la peine de la ramené au rang d’humain. Pour eux, elle n’était qu’un animal, qu’une chose qui trainait dans les rues de leur village, elle était moins encore qu’un chien.

-Hey, Alice, princesse, regarde-moi…

-Th… Thatch…

            Elle l’avait reconnu grâce au surnom. Uniquement grâce à ça. Il n’y avait que lui qui l’appelait princesse, et Ace quand il voulait l’embêter. Tout devint un peu plus clair. C’était Thatch qui la tenait fermement contre lui, qui la berçait doucement, qui essayait de la calmer, qui la fixait avec de grands yeux brillants d’inquiétude. Elle essaya de respirer. De parler. De le rassurer. Mais tout ce qui sortit fut un sanglot déchirant qui claqua comme un fouet dans sa gorge et ne fit que resserrer l’étau sur ses poumons. Elle paniqua à nouveau.

-Hey, Alice, tout va bien ma belle, calme-toi…

            Rien n’y faisait. Thatch ne pouvait rien faire, sa présence n’était pas assez pour ramener Alice au monde réel. Les voix étaient trop proches. La poussière lui piquait encore trop le nez. Tout son corps lui faisait encore trop mal.

-Bouge pas ma grande, ça va aller…

            Elle sentit son corps se faire légèrement balancer, peut-être que Thatch parlait, elle crut comprendre quelque chose comme « ne pas pouvoir la garder avec lui puisqu’il était de garde » ou quelque chose du genre mais c’était vraiment très très flou… Bientôt la lumière de la lune disparue au profit d’une quasi obscurité, mais Alice était déjà loin. Elle était de retour dans cette rue, le visage collé au sol, recroquevillée. Ils étaient tous partis, ils ne la frappaient plus, mais elle avait encore mal, encore peur. Elle se sentit sale. Elle se sentait immonde. Elle voulait mourir. Il y avait bien longtemps déjà que la colère et l’incompréhension avait disparu. Il n’y avait rien à comprendre, et c’était fatiguant de s’énerver dans le vide.

            Elle se réveilla en sursaut, secouée de spasme et les muscles tétanisés par des sueurs froides. Des gémissements terrifiés ne cessaient de lui échapper sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. Elle ne se demanda pas où elle était. C’était trop loin. En fait, elle ne pensait à rien du tout. Il y avait juste cette peur omniprésente, cette douleur… Sa tête allait exploser. Elle resta dans une transe douloureuse pendant quelques secondes, peut-être quelques minutes. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière, et son dos rencontra une surface molle. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là qu’elle remarqua qu’une main caressait gentiment son épaule. Son regard se fixa sur les lattes de bois du plafond, et elle prit une inspiration désespérée qui souleva violemment sa cage thoracique. Elle respirait mieux.

-Tu te sens mieux, yoi ?

            La voix était clairement masculine mais rassurante, presque douce d’une certaine façon. La main quitta son épaule pour ramener en arrière les cheveux blonds qui avaient glissé sur son visage, et s’attarda sur sa joue.

-Marco… geignit-elle.

            Ah, elle pleurait… Elle s’en rendit compte simplement parce qu’alors que l’étau sur sa cage thoracique disparaissait, sa gorge se serrait au contraire jusqu’à l’étouffer.

-Alice, l’appela doucement le premier commandant. Alice, regarde-moi, yoi. C’est juste un cauchemar, d’accord ? Il n’y a personne d’autre que moi ici, tu es en sécurité, plus personne ne te fera du mal.

            Alice cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de chasser les larmes qui obscurcissaient encore sa vision. Elle se sentait bizarre. Mal. Rien n’allait. Elle avait mal, elle se sentait vide et trop pleine et même temps. C’était insupportable, épuisant. Elle leva un bras et essaya d’agripper le coude de Marco, mais ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne à la place.

-Tout va bien, yoi, répéta-t-il.

            Il caressa gentiment ses doigts, son autre main continuant d’essuyer les larmes qui avaient tracé des sillons humides sur ses joues. Il connaissait le passé d’Alice. Il savait qu’elle avait vécu dans la misère depuis sa naissance, orpheline, condamnée à voler de la nourriture quand c’était possible. Elle avait été passée à tabac à de nombreuses reprises, voire franchement torturée. Quand l’équipage de Barbe Blanche était arrivé sur l’île, la pauvre gamine gisait au milieu de la route, inconsciente, le dos en sang et les vêtements lacérés. Un cercle de commerçants et de passant se tenait autour d’elle, un homme (un boulanger, pour ce que Marco s’en souvenait) se tenait près d’elle, un fouet à la main, le faisant paresseusement claquer sur le sol, non loin du visage de l’enfant. Tout du moins, de loin, Marco avait cru que c’était une enfant. Pas grande, des cheveux blonds sals et emmêlés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos si ce n’était plus bas, et surtout une maigreur effarante. Bien sûr, ils étaient intervenus. La gamine avait été soignée, lavée. Et il s’était avéré que la gamine n’en était pas vraiment une. Elle avait presque dix-huit ans, malgré ce que son corps décharné laissait penser. Elle n’avait plus de famille, personne qui ne voulait d’elle sur l’île… Alors ils l’avaient emmené avec eux. Aujourd’hui encore, elle ne faisait pas confiance à grand monde sur le bateau : Barbe Blanche, Marco, Thatch, Izu, et elle commençait doucement à s’habituer à Ace.

-Marco… répéta-t-elle, grelottante.

            Il lâcha doucement sa main et s’assura qu’elle était suffisamment consciente avant de lui sourire.

-Je range mon bureau et j’arrive, d’accord, yoi ?

            Les yeux bleus d’Alice s’écarquillèrent légèrement d’effroi, et prit de pitié, Marco embrassa son front. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes années que la jeune femme était avec eux. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête, bien sûr, mais il y avait des matins, lorsqu’elle arrivait sur le pont, où Marco devinait à sa tête qu’elle avait passé une nuit horrible. Pour autant, jamais il n’avait eu l’occasion de la voir en plein milieu d’un cauchemar. Cette nuit était la première.

-J’en ai pour trente secondes, yoi, je serais toujours dans la pièce.

            Il se leva doucement, abandonnant son lit sur lequel il était assis et avait posé Alice lorsque Thatch la lui avait amenée. Une grande carte trônait sur son bureau, avec une liasse de feuilles plus ou moins bien rédigées -celles de Thatch étaient presque illisibles. Il sentait le regard de la blonde sur lui alors qu’il repliait la carte comportant quelques annotations, et il vérifia rapidement qu’il avait lu les rapports de missions les plus importants. Il garda bien en évidence les dernières informations qu’Ace lui avait rapporté de sa mission près de l’Archipel Sabaody, ainsi que celles que lui-même avait récolté.

-Je suis désolée…

            Le murmure avait presque été trop bas pour que Marco l’entende. Il suspendit son geste consistant à rassembler ses instruments de mesure et de navigations, et tourna légèrement la tête vers Alice. Elle s’était roulée en boule sur les couvertures, les yeux bas, honteuse. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression.

-Pourquoi tu t’excuses, yoi ?

-Parce que je…

            Elle s’arrêta, mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, avant de soupirer très légèrement. Elle continuait de trembler, et quelques spasmes la faisait tressauter de temps à autre.

-Pour le dérangement… finit-elle par murmurer.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, yoi.

            Il attrapa la lampe à huile qui crépitait doucement sur son bureau et la posa sur la malle près de son lit, qui servait en quelques sortes de table de chevet. Alice ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, comme il s’y était attendu.

-Alice, tenta-t-il.

            Il se rassit sur son lit et glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds et légèrement emmêlés de la jeune femme. Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il se résigna à ne pas discuter de tout ça ce soir. Il effleura encore un peu ses cheveux, avant de se détacher d’elle pour retirer chaussures. Il savait qu’Alice l’observait, peut-être un peu anxieuse, il n’en savait rien. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de dormir avec quelqu’un, encore moins un homme. Il y avait bien Ace qui s’était endormis sur elle une fois, victime d’une nouvelle crise de narcolepsie, mais la jeune femme était encore éveillée, et ils étaient tous les deux sur le pont, pas dans un lit. Il laissa sa chemise glisser également, mais garda son pantalon, retirant simplement sa ceinture et son foulard bleu.

            Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu’une main tiède se posa sur le bas de son dos.

-Alice ?

            La jeune femme avait les yeux mi-clos et semblait batailler ferme pour rester éveillée. Son bras tendu tremblotait légèrement, tant et si bien que Marco se demanda comment elle avait réussi à le lever. Elle ne dit rien, laissant juste sa main où elle était, sans la bouger.

-Alice, mets-toi sous les couvertures, yoi, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Hm…

            Marco prit gentiment son poignet pour reposer son bras sur le lit, et il tira sur les draps pour les faire passer sur elle, avant de se coucher à son tour. Alice sursauta légèrement et sembla se réveiller un peu.

-M… Marco…

            Il lui sourit simplement, et se décala pour lui laisser de la place. Son lit n’était pas très grand, ce qui les obligeait à se toucher un peu quand même, mais Alice sembla se détendre légèrement tout de même.

-Dors un peu, je laisse la lumière allumée, yoi.

            Ses grands yeux bleus restèrent fixer sur lui quelques secondes, avant qu’elle n’hoche la tête. Elle remonta la couverture jusqu’à son menton, encore pâle, et murmura un « bonne nuit » qui manquait de conviction. Il se doutait qu’elle était terrifiée. Mais la fatigue sembla plus forte que le reste, puisqu’elle sombra rapidement, laissant à Marco la possibilité d’observer son visage. Il dégagea gentiment une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux, et embrassa son front.

-Bonne nuit, yoi.


	6. Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne l'ai pas entièrement corrigé... Désolé

            De drôles de lumières rouges clignotaient à intervalles régulières, éclairant pendant une brève seconde le long couloir. Elle se sentait oppressée. Pire, elle étouffait. Elle avait l’impression qu’à chaque fois que la lumière disparaissait, quelque chose allait sortir de l’ombre. Si elle avait été consciente de tout ce qui se passait, si elle avait pu réfléchir, être lucide, elle se serait rendue compte d’à quel point elle était ridicule. A quel point tout ça n’avait aucun sens. A quel point elle était en train d’agir comme une gamine de trois ans. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Elle n’arrivait juste pas à se contrôler.

            A nouveau la lumière disparue et un bruit métallique résonna quelque part, derrière ou devant, elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle lâcha un cri pathétique, et prit dans son délire, fondit en larmes. Elle voulait crever. Se rouler en boule ici, par terre, et qu’on vienne la chercher, qu’on la tire de là. Elle ne supportait pas l’obscurité, et bien qu’elle ne soit pas exactement claustrophobe, elle commençait à sérieusement se sentir oppressée par le manque d’espace. Le sol en métal était glacé sous ses pieds nus, et elle avait l’impression qu’à chaque nouveau pas qu’elle faisait, sa peau se décollait et restait collée aux plaques d’acier.

            Soudain, alors qu’un nouveau bruit sortit de nulle part résonnait, elle eut envie de vomir. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, commençant doucement à se rendre compte d’à quel point elle grelottait, d’à quel point elle était gelée, d’à quel point elle avait peur. Les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent violemment à l’esprit. Du sang partout, du feu, des hurlements, des rires rauques, des tirs, les murs qui s’effondrent… La lumière rouge se ralluma pendant un bref instant, et la lueur écarlate lui rappela soudain celle des flammes qui rongeaient allègrement chaque bâtiment, chaque chose potentiellement inflammable, humain compris. Elle se rappelait de la douleur fulgurante qui l’avait fait hurler lorsqu’une braise brûlante lui était tombée sur l’épaule. Elle se rappelait du regard chargé de soif de violence d’un de ces hommes lorsque finalement il l’avait repéré. Elle se rappelait de son sourire malade. Elle se souvenait de la peur qui l’avait figée sur place comme jamais rien avant ne l’avait paralysée. Elle l’avait regardé s’approcher. Elle avait su qu’elle était foutue. Elle avait su qu’il allait lui faire du mal.

            Elle finit par se rouler se rouler en boule, à peine capable de comprendre qu’elle était tombée à terre sans même s’en rendre compte, et elle se contenta de sangloter furieusement, gémissant de peur, de douleur, d’elle ne savait quoi, complètement hystérique, complètement perdu, loin, incapable de dissocier le vrai du souvenir.

            Elle n’avait pas eu tort, ce type lui avait fait plus de mal que qui ce soit. Il l’avait chopé par les cheveux, l’avait frappé, l’avait insulté, et alors qu’elle croyait qu’il la laisserait tranquille, il l’avait au contraire embarquée avec lui. Elle n’avait que douze ans. Douze putain d’ans. Elle s’était retrouvée dans la cale d’un navire, puis dans une cage, puis dans une cellule. C’était là que l’enfer avait vraiment commencé. Ils se faisaient du fric en laissant d’autres hommes passer du temps avec elle, ils les laissaient la toucher, ils les laissaient la souiller… Elle avait passé sept ans comme ça. Sept ans de torture, sept ans à toujours sombrer plus profondément alors qu’elle pensait avoir déjà touché le fond. Sept ans à cumuler les cicatrices, les fractures, les bleus, les blessures toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

            Un violent sursaut la sortit de sa transe. Elle était glacée, trempée par des sueurs froides. Le sol en acier lui mordait douloureusement la peau, lui donnant l’impression d’y être collé. Pourtant, elle parvint à se redresser, incapable de respirer, pleurant comme une démente, laissant entendre de pathétiques gémissements étranglés. Il fallait qu’elle se sorte de là. Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils la rattraperaient, et ils reprendraient ce putain de couteau avec lequel ils traçaient des formes aléatoires sur son dos, sur son ventre, sur ses cuisses… Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils l’épingleraient contre un mur et lui feraient du mal, encore, ils abuseraient encore d’elle, et elle ne voulait plus ça, plus jamais…

            Elle détala en courant. Elle percuta plusieurs murs, trébucha Dieu savait combien de fois, tout son corps hurlait de douleur, mais elle continuait, parce que si elle s’arrêtait se serait pire, si elle s’arrêtait, elle était finie. Les bruits métalliques qui résonnaient depuis qu’elle avait quitté sa chambre se muaient désormais en bruit de pas, en voix graves, en cris qui lui ordonnaient de revenir…

            Elle s’écrasa à nouveau contre une surface glaciale, mais cette fois, sa main rencontra une poignée. Elle n’hésita pas une seule seconde et l’abaissa, s’effondrant lamentablement par terre dès qu’elle eut franchi le seuil. Foutu. C’était foutu. Ils allaient la rattraper, ils allaient la violer, ils allaient la torturer, la punir, mais pas la tuer, non, elle rapportait trop de fric, elle était encore capable de servir, elle faisait encore facilement bander quelques porcs prêts à payer pour quelques minutes avec elle, alors ils ne la tueraient pas…

            Elle se recroquevilla, essaya de disparaitre, sanglotant toujours plus fort, respirant de plus en plus difficilement, de plus en plus douloureusement, et le choc qu’avait occasionné la rencontre entre sa tête et le sol lors de sa chute commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle ne résista pas. Elle préférait encore être inconsciente quand ils poseraient leurs mains immondes sur elle.

            Quand elle sentit quelque chose la toucher, elle se dit que c’était finit. Sa tête tournait comme jamais ça n’avait été le cas, elle n’était plus vraiment consciente de rien si ce n’était des températures totalement contradictoires qui tuaient son corps. Mais elle savait qu’on la touchait. Elle ne résista pas. A quoi bon ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle en était capable, en plus… Elle ne couina pas non plus, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, sans parler de ses vertiges qui auraient aisément pu la faire vomir. Elle voulait crever. Qu’on l’achève maintenant avant que tout cela ne recommence. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

-Alice…

            Un léger spasme la secoua, mais c’était tout. C’était rare qu’on l’appelle par son prénom. Ca n’arrivait même jamais. Ces types se moquaient bien de connaitre son nom, ils n’en avaient pas besoin quand ils « jouaient » avec elle. Nom de Dieu, elle ne supportait plus ce mal de tête… Tout résonnait dans son esprit, comme une grande boîte vide. Ca faisait mal, et en même temps, elle n’était plus sûr de vraiment sentir.

-Tout va bien Alice… C’est fini…

            Qui parlait… ? La voix était trop aigue pour être celle de l’un de ces hommes. Et ce n’était pas des bras humains qui la portaient, elle en était sûre… Elle entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, trempée par des sueurs froides, percluse de douleur diverses, torturée par la peur. Elle tomba sur la tête ronde et pelucheuse de Bepo. Elle mit du temps à comprendre, à vraiment se rendre compte. Ses petits yeux noirs la dévisageaient avec une inquiétude certaine, voire de la panique. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait plus. D’une certaine façon, son corps attendait encore la douleur qui ne venait pas.

            Elle ferma les yeux sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. Elle ne pouvait plus les garder ouvert. Une douleur sourde frappait à l’arrière de sa tête, l’assommant sans merci. Elle avait tellement froid… Ou chaud… Elle ne savait plus…

-Capitaine !

            Elle sombra définitivement.

            Law releva vivement la tête de son livre lorsqu’il entendit la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir à la volée, suivit de la voix de Bepo.

-Qu’est-ce que…

            Il écarquilla les yeux. Dans les bras de l’ours polaire gisait Alice. La gamine était livide et tremblait frénétiquement, en sueur. Law n’attendit pas une seconde et se leva prestement.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

-Je l’ai trouvé par terre dans le couloir…

            Le capitaine s’approcha à grand pas et posa immédiatement deux doigts dans le coup de la jeune fille pour prendre son pouls. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

-Pose-la sur le lit.

            Bepo s’exécuta sans protester et recula immédiatement pour laisser à Trafalgar la place dont il avait besoin. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant que la jeune femme commençait à saigner du nez, et se mordilla nerveusement l’intérieur de la joue. A tous les coups, elle s’était cognée la tête et souffrait d’une commotion cérébrale… Il laissa son regard l’inspecter entièrement, partant de son visage livide, passant sur sa poitrine couverte par un soutien-gorge noir, puis sur son ventre qui se contractait douloureusement à intervalles presque réguliers, sur sa culotte noire, puis sur ses cuisses encore trop fines malgré le fait qu’elle se nourrisse désormais régulièrement, et enfin sur ses genoux, ses tibias et ses pieds qui avaient pris une inquiétante couleur violacée.

-Je m’occupe d’elle, marmonna-t-il en remontant ses manches. Tu peux y aller.

            Il devina que Bepo s’était exécuté lorsqu’il entendit la porte se fermer. Il s’assit sur le bord de son lit, réfléchissant activement à ce qu’il devait faire en premier. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour sa commotion cérébrale, il allait falloir qu’il attende qu’elle se réveille pour vérifier qu’elle n’était pas trop sonnée. Doucement, il posa sa main sur son front, qui sans grande surprise était brûlant, et la laissa ensuite glisser jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne son ventre, essuyant au passage les larmes qui avaient tracés des sillons humides sur ses joues. Il se concentra sur ce qu’il sentait sous sa paume, appuyant très légèrement à certains endroits stratégiques sans trop savoir ce qu’il espérait trouver. Sa peau était chaude et légèrement moite, mais douce malgré tout.

            Un léger gémissement le tira de son examen, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Alice.

            La jeune femme avait entrouvert les yeux et battait lentement des cils, les yeux vides.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il. Tu as dû te cogner la tête.

-Capitaine…

            Un violent frisson la secoua, et Law retira lentement sa main de son ventre. Il ne s’étonna pas vraiment de l’accoutrement de la jeune fille : en règle générale elle dormait avec plus de vêtements que ça, mais elle lui avait parlé d’une migraine avant d’aller se coucher, et il pouvait comprendre qu’elle n’ait pas poussé l’effort jusqu’à enfiler quelque chose de décent.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

            Elle le dévisagea sans sembler comprendre, avant de secouer très doucement la tête. Mais il l’avait vu. Il avait vu cette légère grimace d’inconfort.

-Ne me ment pas, Alice.

            Il attrapa un mouchoir et essuya précautionneusement le sang qui avait coulé de son nez, et s’attela à inspecter très délicatement sa tête. Elle n’avait pas de plaie, ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle, mais il la sentit se crisper lorsqu’il effleura une zone non loin de sa tempe, côté droit. Elle aurait probablement un sacré bleu.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?

            La jeune femme détourna immédiatement le regard. Il ne parvint pas à s’agacer. Elle était encore trop désorientée pour qu’il ne prenne pas pitié. Sans un mot, attendant qu’elle se décide à parler, il tira sur les draps et parvint après quelques secondes à la couvrir.

-Cauchemar… finit-elle par murmurer.

            Sa voix était si basse, si tremblante, si pleine de terreur pure, que pendant un instant Law crut que ce n’était pas elle qui avait parlé. Il l’avait rarement vu dans cet état, pour être honnête. Il avait récupéré Alice il y avait de cela quelques mois, sur une île où ils avaient fait escale pour se ravitailler. La gamine était enfermée dans une cave, dans un bâtiment un peu à l’écart de la ville. Quand ils étaient arrivés, elle était dans un état déplorable. Déjà, elle avait contracté une fièvre incroyable à force de rester dans cet endroit humide et glacial, nue, à même le sol. En plus de ça, elle souffrait de multiples blessures allant de l’hématome à des fractures ayant mal guéris, en passant par des plaies plus ou moins profondes. Et bien sûr… Des traces de sévices sexuelles. Law avait mis un temps fou à panser toutes ses plaies, sans parler du temps qu’il avait fallu pour que, une fois qu’elle eut repris connaissance, elle le laisse la toucher. Depuis, elle s’était à peu près adaptée à l’équipage, bien qu’elle ne laisse réellement que Law et Bepo poser leurs mains sur elle.

-Je suis désolée… bredouilla-t-elle à mi-voix.

-Ne t’excuse pas.

            Law se releva et remit ses manches en place, son regard retournant malgré lui sur la silhouette d’Alice, perdue entre les draps. Il n’était pas exactement sûr de l’âge qu’elle avait. Elle n’avait aucune idée du temps qu’elle avait passé dans cette cave, aussi n’avait-elle pas été capable de l’aider sur ce point. Il avait fini par estimer qu’elle devait avoir dix-huit ans, peut-être dix-neuf, pas plus. Il se secoua un peu et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-C… Capitaine… ?

-Hm ?

            Face au silence qui lui répondit, Law fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son lit. Il se figea. Oh non. Elle n’avait pas le droit de faire ça.

-Je… Je suis désolée… Je…

            Il serra les dents. Elle pleurait. Evidemment qu’elle pleurait, elle devait être terrifié, elle devait avoir mal, mais gérer ce genre de situation n’entrait vraiment pas dans son champ de compétences… Il s’approcha doucement, incertain, et s’assit précautionneusement.  Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ? Il hésita à parler, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

-Ils… Ils étaient… Et il y avait… Des bruits, et…

-Alice… appela-t-il doucement. C’est fini maintenant.

            Il glissa doucement une main dans ses cheveux blonds, que Sachi avait été obligé de couper puisqu’ils étaient vraiment abimés (elle les portait désormais au carré). C’était bizarre. Loin d’être désagréable, mais bizarre.

-Capitaine…

            Il soupira et massa sa tempe de sa main libre. Il ne pourrait jamais travailler dans ces conditions, et il savait qu’Alice ne s’endormirait pas s’il n’était pas à côté. Il y avait juste à regarder sa tête pour le savoir. Il se résigna donc à abandonner son livre pour ce soir, et continua de faire jouer ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes.

-Alice.

            La jeune fille était toujours en larmes et secouée de spasmes, mais elle fit l’effort de le regarder.

-Décale-toi un peu.

            Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et retira sans grande motivation sa chemise. Il n’avait aucune putain d’idée de ce qu’il faisait, aucune putain d’idée de si Alice le laisserait faire, mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Il éjecta mollement ses chaussures, gardant simplement son pantalon, et se tourna vers Alice. La jeune femme s’était difficilement redressée sur un coude, encore plus livide qu’avant si c’était possible, le souffle incertain.

-Evite de trop t’agiter… grogna Law en s’approchant. Tu pouvais te décaler sans te redresser.

            Il glissa une main dans son dos, toujours assez surprit par la chaleur qu’elle dégageait, et la força à se rallonger. Il avait toujours peur de lui faire mal, même si ce n’était pas son genre. Il avait vu des choses plus ignobles les unes que les autres, connu des gens dans la misère, des gens misérables, mais Alice était différente pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Il aurait pu la soigner et la débarquer à l’île suivante, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il en avait été incapable. Il voulait la garder, il voulait la protéger. Elle éveillait en lui des émotions dont il n’avait pas l’habitude mais qui restait terriblement agréable.

            Doucement, il la décala, veillant à ne pas infliger de choc quelconque à sa tête. La blonde n’avait pas rougi malgré le fait qu’il soit torse nu. Elle n’avait rien dit. C’était tout juste si elle le regardait dans les yeux. Il fut cependant soulagé qu’elle ne s’écarte pas lorsqu’il se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Elle se contenta de rester immobile, roulée en boule, et Law réussit à enrouler très doucement ses doigts autour de sa cheville glacé. La jeune femme releva enfin les yeux vers lui, sans sembler comprendre. Sans répondre à ses questions muettes, il prit ses pieds dans ses mains et les ramena vers lui, essayant de les réchauffer autant que possible. Il savait que dormir avec les extrémités du corps gelés était incroyablement inconfortable.

-Dors… murmura-t-il finalement. Je serais là si tu as besoin.

            Un vague soupir lui répondit, et il écarquilla les yeux alors que les doigts tremblants d’Alice vinrent s’emmêler à ses cheveux. Doucement, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu’à ce que la tête de Law soit pressée au-dessus de sa poitrine, ses genoux glacés effleurant le ventre du jeune homme.

-Alice… souffla-t-il, surprit.

-Reste…

            A nouveau, le murmure était presque trop bas pour être entendu, mais il l’entendit quand même. Il resta figé un moment, avant de relâcher ses pieds pour s’installer correctement. Les doigts d’Alice commencèrent à masser fébrilement sa tête, et il soupira de bonheur. Il frotta son nez contre son cou sans vraiment s’en rendre compte et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Repose-toi… réussit-il à articuler.

-Bonne nuit capitaine…

-Juste Law… Ca suffit…

-D’accord… Bonne nuit Law…


End file.
